


All the Ways You Never Ever Had

by s0ymilk



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Buff!F!SS, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, bottom!Hancock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0ymilk/pseuds/s0ymilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hancock can't stop staring at the big ghoul that offers them work. Sole notices, and she approves. (Prompt fill, Edward Deegan/Female Sole Survivor/John Hancock, featuring Buff!Sole Survivor and Bottom!Hancock)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Ways You Never Ever Had

**Author's Note:**

> I got a prompt for this on another fic, and I was hooked at the phrase 'Buff Sole Survivor'. Please be aware of the tags and the fact that this is shameless, dirty PWP. Like, really dirty. Like, I can't believe this came from my own fingertips. Also, it's only lightly edited and completely un-betaed. 
> 
> The title is from Hawksley Workman's 'Striptease'.

“This is Bunker Hill?” Sole asked, looking up at the white monument surrounded by fencing. Hancock stopped beside her and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Yeah.” he answered. “Doesn’t look like much, I know, but I guarantee it’ll have everything you need for Sanctuary. They’ll probably even deliver it too, if you buy enough.” 

Sole shot him a smile and took off for the entrance, expecting as always that he’d follow. And he would, of course… once he was done admiring the view. 

There was a long period of life where Hancock’s first thought every morning was, ‘God, I need a cigarette.’ That wasn’t to say that he didn’t enjoy life - but for Hancock, the finer things in life had for a long while been very material. A bottle of whiskey, a tin of Mentats. An inhaler full of jet to split between him and Glory as they lounged around in his office, laughing over stupid jokes. 

Until  _ she  _ showed up. 

She’d walked into Goodneighbor like she owned the place. Long dark hair, a wicked-looking assault rifle, and legs for days. Sole was at least four inches taller than he was and built like Grognak the Barbarian - if Grognak had full, kissable lips, the waist-to-hip ratio of a pin-up model, and a devilish smile. Hancock’s been in love a few times in his life, but he’d never fallen as fast as he had for Sole. She looked like she could pick Finn up and throw him through a wall. Hancock had half been tempted to stay out of it and see if she’d try. So maybe he’d been a little overzealous when he’d stabbed Finn in the stomach in introduction, but Hancock always believed in good first impressions. 

Considering that nowadays he’s been waking up with a handful of that ass rather than a handful of empty bottles, he guessed he’d made a particularly good one. 

“Get lost back there?” Sole called, breaking him out of his reminiscing. She was turned back toward him with one hand on her hip, smiling teasingly. The pose flexed her bicep in a way she knew he liked. 

“Got a little distracted, sorry.” He said with a slow smile, and joined her. 

Hancock gave Kessler a wave and together they headed into Bunker Hill for some shopping. 

“What exactly is it you need again?” He asked as they strode through the stalls. Sole looked around, clearly impressed by the sheer of amount of stuff that had been packed into the space. Hancock had been here a million and a half times since becoming Mayor of Goodneighbor, but he knew it was quite a sight when you first laid eyes on it. 

“I’ve got a list.” Sole said once she’d drawn her eyes away, whipping a small notebook out of her pocket. Of course she did. She was the most organized person he’d ever met. While Hancock was happy to eat whatever was put in front of him, solve problems as they arose, and generally live life day-to-day, Sole paid attention to every little detail of what happened around her. She planned every meal in advance, judging the protein-to-carb-to-fat ratio. She drew up guard rosters and work plans for Sanctuary and checked periodically to make sure they were being followed. And every day that she was able, like clockwork, she’d be in the gym she’d built at eight o’clock in the evening, humming some old-world song and doing exercises with barbells that weighed two or three times what Hancock did. 

Hancock spied on her as often as he was able and took no shame in getting caught. 

“Let me see.” He said, snagging the notebook from her and examining the writing on the page. “Yeah, shouldn’t be too hard to find. For the tools, you’ll probably want to go…” 

Looking up from the page to glance around the area, Hancock found his view blocked by a broad chest plate with a star painted on it. Startled, he took an involuntary step backwards and let his hand fly to the knife in his belt. He had to tilt his head to an almost painful degree to make eye contact with the ghoul in front of him. 

“We need to have a conversation.” The ghoul in the cabbie hat said, glancing from him to Sole. 

Sole’s fingers tightened on her rifle at his words, just as Hancock switched from the knife hilt to his pistol. Bunker Hill was supposed to be a neutral zone, but ‘supposed to’ wasn’t going to cut it if this guy meant business. People got gunned down all the time because they let their guard down in the city. Hancock had personally dragged plenty of them out of Goodneighbor while their bodies were still warm. 

The ghoul’s face was just as weathered as Hancock’s was, but still handsome. Underneath his heavy-looking armour, he wore a thick leather jacket and heavy canvas trousers. The multitude of mag and grenade pouches on his ammo belt said he meant business. The broadness of his shoulders echoed the sentiment. When he caught Hancock’s gaze, he smiled a little, just a small quirk of the lip. 

Hancock’s brain said  _ danger.  _ Other parts of him agreed, but with a very different reaction.

“We’re listening.” Sole said curtly. Neither her expression nor her stance changed, but Hancock could tell she was just waiting for something to happen. 

“I’m always looking for people who know how to handle themselves in dangerous situations. From what I hear, you two may fit the bill.” The ghoul continued. The look he gave Hancock said he saw the pistols in his belt and his jacket pocket, the knife at his side, the two others in his boots, and the shotgun strapped across his back. He didn’t need to let Sole know he found her dangerous; it was apparent that she was just by looking at her. 

A job, then. That was infinitely better than a shootout. 

“We don’t mind a little danger. What’s the job?” Hancock asked, relaxing a little. The man smiled a little. 

“I’d like to discuss it somewhere a little more privately, and you’ll need to talk to my boss first. He likes to personally interview everyone I hire.” He responded, holding his hand out to shake theirs. The strength in his grip, apparent and yet carefully controlled, made something deep in Hancock’s belly curl and warm. “I’m Edward Deegan, by the way. If you accept, you’ll mostly be working for me. Come find me at Savoldi’s later if you want to know more.” 

Hancock didn’t notice that his hand was still hanging motionlessly in air until Sole nudged him in the side, breaking his gaze away from the back of the man. 

“See something you like?” She asked teasingly, giving him a knowing look. Hancock ducked his head, embarrassed. Caught in the act. 

“Guilty as charged. You know I’m a one-woman kind of ghoul, love, but I’m an equal opportunity looker.” He explained. He knew Sole wasn’t upset; she wasn’t the least bit jealous. She knew whose bed he would be in at the end of the night. Hell, she knew if she had any doubts, all she had to do was pick him up and shove him against the wall and he’d fall in love with her all over again. 

“You’re not the only one.” She replied softly, giving Deegan one last sideways look before he disappeared into the crowd. “Let’s get this shopping done, and then we’ll go get a room at Savoldi’s, alright?” 

\--

Their room came with a couch pushed up against one wall. Hancock wasted exactly zero seconds before collapsing onto it and tossing his hat into the corner. Then he kicked his boots off, one by one, and slung his sock-clad feet up onto the coffee table with a sigh. They’d been on their feet all afternoon, tracking down everything on Sole’s list and arranging to get it sent back to Sanctuary. Then they’d met Deegan and talked business, namely: when they were going to head to the Cabot house to meet his employer, and what would be expected of them. Deegan had been pretty close-mouthed about the job, but Hancock and Sole agreed it didn’t sound too shady. Not shady enough to warn them away from the credits Deegan was promising, anyway. 

“This is the life.” Hancock sighed as Sole joined him on the couch, her own boots lined up in the corner and her armour lying next to it. Without it, she was left in a tank top and a pair of old, ripped jeans. They pulled tight across the tops of her thighs as she curled up next to Hancock, letting him sling an arm around her shoulders and trace the line of her bicep. 

“Sure is.” She agreed as she settled into the cushions. Her own hand went to his leg to trace lazy circles in the fabric. “Nice to pick up some extra work, we could use the caps. Even if it means watching you ogle somebody else while I’m trying to get work done. You’re not starting to wish I had a dick, are you?” 

Hancock looked over with a lazy grin. Sitting up on the couch, he twisted his body to throw a leg over her lap so he could lean down and kiss her. She hummed contentedly as he slid one hand into her hair and squeezed just a little. 

“You do, remember?” He reminded her once he pulled back for air. He loved the way her cheeks reddened when she got worked up. She looked debauched already and they still had all their clothes on. “It’s in your dresser in Sanctuary, under that outfit you wore that time that we -” 

Sole shut him up with another kiss before he could continue. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she pulled him down to press against the front of her firmly. Her hips bucked up into his, making him groan. His pants were getting a little too tight and it was feeling hot in here. Maybe it was time to strip down. He didn’t think he’d have any trouble convincing Sole that it was a good idea. 

“Let me go grab something from the bar before we get too distracted.” She whispered against his lips. He let out a frustrated groan, but relented and rolled off her lap. If they wanted to blitz out later after the fun was over, it was way better to get prepared while they were still decent. Especially if it involved her going and him staying here. 

Sole laughed at his dismay and hopped up. Watching her hips sway as she headed for the door only made his pants tighter; he fumbled for the fastening and sighed as the discomfort released. Pushing the fabric out of the way, he took himself in hand and stroked lazily, content to let the pressure build as he waited for her to return and take over for him. 

At one time, Hancock would have worried about Sole leaving to get alcohol before they got their freak on, but they’ve been together a few months now and he’s pretty secure in what they have together. It was a little unbelievable sometimes, that a gal like her would slum around with him, but he wasn’t going to question it. 

Just the thought of her coming back in and climbing on top of him was doing good things for him. Maybe grabbing his wrists in one hand and stretching him along the couch so she could do whatever she wanted to him. He loved it when she manhandled him; he loved yanking against her grip, bucking against her body, and feeling how she didn’t even budge. Hancock prided himself on being a dangerous man. But in the safety of his own room he let Sole take control, and both of them relished every minute of it. 

He wondered hazily if Deegan would jerk him around like Sole did. Man like that, he had to have a dick the size of a Brahmin. Hancock loved Sole more than life itself, but there was something about the slide of a real, hot cock between your lips that a plastic imitation couldn’t compete with. Deegan would know how to fuck his mouth properly. He’d be able to choke him out for just the right amount of time, long enough to get the high, but not long enough to be dangerous. And there were other things he could do with it too, things that he dreamed of late at night when Sole was fast asleep and Hancock could sneak out to the other room for a quickie. 

He looked down and realized he was far past half-flag now; his cock was hard as a rock and wet with precum. He had to draw his hand away for a minute to calm down, or he’d shoot off way too early. 

The door creaked open. Hancock spread his legs with a smirk and let Sole take the sight in as she slipped in, whiskey bottle clenched in one hand. She smiled and let her eyes trace up and down his body, but didn’t close the door behind her. Someone else strode in right behind her. Someone very tall, and wearing a grey cabbie hat. 

“ _ Fucking shit, _ ” Hancock hissed, hurriedly dragging the edge of his coat over his erection. The damage was already done; Deegan had gotten an eyeful without a doubt. Even if he hadn’t, Hancock couldn’t hide the tent his dick was making through his coattail. What the  _ hell  _ was going on? Why hadn’t Sole warned him? 

“Sole, what the hell? A little warning next time?” He growled as she approached the couch, Deegan right behind her. She didn’t reply, just smiled as if she was pleased with herself. 

Deegan stopped just before him and looked him over slowly, top to bottom. Even with his coat pulled over, Hancock felt very exposed sitting there as Deegan loomed in front of him. He wanted to stand, but then he’d have to hold the fabric in place and it wouldn’t help his image much, Deegan being nearly a foot taller than him. 

“Is anybody going to fucking talk, or -” 

His voice degraded into a startled yelp as Deegan grabbed him by the front of his coat and lifted him bodily from the couch. Before Hancock could do much of anything, Deegan knelt on the sofa  and pressed him into the wall above the couch, leaving him balanced precariously on top of the cushions. With his free hand, he grabbed both of Hancock’s wrists and forced them up above his head. Hancock tried to yank his hands back down or kick Deegan off, but it was like pushing back against a steel wall. The ghoul grabbed one of his knees and slowly levered it to the side so he could slide in between his thighs. The movement left Hancock’s erection visible, just inches away from brushing up against Deegan’s shirt

“Your girlfriend told me you have a fetish for big men.” Deegan said softly. When Hancock looked over, Sole was just standing a few feet away and smiling. She caught Hancock’s gaze and her smile widened a little bit more. She didn’t say anything. 

Hancock swallowed and tried to think. “I, uh… I mean, yeah. I do. But…” 

He was at a loss for words. But now that the initial scare of being caught with his pants half-down was over, the situation was definitely catching the interest of parts of him again. The slight strain in his shoulders from being held up, the way he was precariously half-wrapping his legs around Deegan’s waist to keep from falling, and the gleam in the big ghoul’s eye was speeding up his heartbeat and causing a low, delicious burn in his abdomen. 

“Babe? This your idea?” He asked haltingly, locking eyes with Sole again. She must have seen the indecision in his face, because she crossed to him and laid one hand lightly against his cheek. 

“I thought it would be fun. But only if you want to.” She said quietly. Hancock took a split second to search her face, but all he saw was tenderness and some cautious hope in her eyes. 

“...yeah. I mean, fuck yeah. I’m down.” He replied finally. The smile that broke out on her face was bright. 

“Good. I was getting tired of waiting.” Deegan said, catching his attention. The hand on his knee moved up to slip around his waist. Deegan picked him up like a sack of grain and carried him easily over to the bed, Sole following just behind. Without ceremony, he dropped Hancock onto the mattress. One hand flat on his chest, he pressed the smaller ghoul into the bedspread and started tugging his trousers off. Hancock struggled feebly against the weight on his torso, but Sole pulled his arms up and clamped those to the bed as well. Then she leaned over from her spot above his head and kissed him hard. 

The whole experience was making him dizzy with arousal. He was pinned from the waist up, and no matter how hard he tossed and turned, he couldn’t gain an inch. Before he knew it, he was clad only in his coat and shirt, and Deegan was yanking his own shirt over his head, revealing a huge expanse of muscled and scarred chest. Hancock tried to turn his head to look, but Sole grabbed his chin and turned his attention back to her, nipping at his lip as punishment. 

“You like this, don’t you?” She whispered as Deegan turned his attention to Hancock’s shirt. “Bet you were fantasizing about it while I was gone. You were thinking about how we’re going to use you. How we’re going to hold you down and fuck you like you’re a toy. That’s why you were so hard when we walked in.” 

“Oh fuck… yeah babe… I really was.” He said breathlessly in response. She smiled and pulled back. Hancock tried to strain for her and catch her lips again, but she moved out of reach and started fumbling with her own shirt. Hancock tried to watch the way her stomach flexed as she pulled the shirt over her head, but he quickly found himself flipped onto his stomach and shoved back into the mattress. Deegan dragged him down to the end of the bed and leaned into his ass with his hips. His other hand splayed across the side of his face and pushed it lightly into the bedspread, just enough that it was hard to breathe but not hard enough to hurt. When he started pulling Hancock’s coat and unbuttoned shirt down over his arms, Hancock obligingly lifted his limbs so that he could be stripped of the last of his clothes. He could feel Deegan’s cock pressed into his ass; Deegan shifted, and the shaft slipped behind his cheeks and rubbed against his entrance. Hancock let out a muffled groan; the hand on his face pressed harder and slipped down over his eyes, cutting off his sight. 

Deegan’s hips shifted off of his ass, but someone’s hand settled on the small of his back and kept him anchored into place. A cool hand trailed up the curve of his cheek and slipped between, rubbing at his entrance gently. Hancock bucked up against the contact

“You’re so tight.” Sole said appreciatively, pressing against the ring of muscle just a little and feeling how ungiving it was. “Deegan’s going to have a hard time getting his cock into there, don’t you think? Deegan, you want to try?” 

“No time like the present.” The ghoul rumbled back. The hand disappeared from Hancock’s face to appear on his hip. Deegan kicked his legs open, leaving him face-down and spread open on the edge of the bed. Hands pulled his cheeks apart; then, something hot and large pressed up against his exposed entrance. The feeling of the dry muscle stretching as Deegan forced his cock in made Hancock sob into the fabric pressed against his face. He was so lost in the feel of the hands on his back, on his hips, on the sense of powerlessness and the feeling of the head of Deegan’s cock edging in that he could barely think. When the whole head finally breached the ungiving muscle, Hancock’s whole body seized and spasmed; he came into the mattress with his length completely untouched. Deegan thrust lightly, coaxing Hancock through the aftershocks, and then slowly pulled out, careful not to go too fast. 

“I think he needs more warming up.” Deegan said to Sole over Hancock’s head. Both sets of hands slid under Hancock’s body and gently flipped him onto his back. Hancock couldn’t do anything but let them. The orgasm had left him dazed and his vision blurry. And it had only just begun. 

With a look between them, Sole and Deegan switched places, Sole kneeling between Hancock’s legs and Deegan crawling up onto the mattress near Hancock’s face. Hancock was finally able to get a good look at him. Deegan didn’t have the definition that Sole did, but he made up for it by being completely, unabashedly  _ large.  _ Whereas Hancock only played at being confident, it was clear that Edward Deegan didn’t give a flying fuck about the roughness of his skin, the red around his dark irises, or even the large, deep slash that cut his chest neatly in half, almost deep enough to expose bone. 

He heard the sound of something being twisted open, but his eyes slid down to Deegan’s cock and locked there. Thick, scarred, and leaking precum. Hancock swallowed reflexively. 

“Open your mouth.” Deegan commanded softly. When Hancock didn’t comply, a large, scarred hand reached down and wrapped around his jaw. Thumb and fingers found the hinges of his jaw and squeezed firmly. Hancock stopped pretending that he was going to do anything but beg for it, and opened his mouth. 

At the same time that the head of Deegan’s cock pushed past his lips, a gentle finger, slick with something, pressed lightly against his entrance. Already somewhat stretched, it slipped in easily and was quickly followed by another. Hancock groaned, but the sound was quickly cut off as Deegan wrapped a hand around the back of his head and pressed it forward. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Sole smiling at him, her eyes fixed on the show as her fingers scissored and thrust, coaxing him open expertly. She knew where all his buttons were, what he liked, how to make him moan. Already, he was hard as a rock again. 

Deegan thrust into his mouth a few times experimentally. Hancock couldn’t even remember the last time he’d been in this position, mouth full of cock with a man leaning over him. He couldn’t help but reach for his own erection, but one of them - he couldn’t be sure which - batted his hand away and anchored it onto the bed. Above, Deegan thrust again, further this time, enough to make Hancock choke. He breathed in deep through the remains of his nose - and a free hand came down to clamp over the whole area. 

His eyes rolled back into his head and stars exploded in his vision as Sole pressed against something deep inside him. His hands spasmed, clawing weakly for the limbs preventing his breathing, but he was no more successful this time than any other. The moments stretched on, endless, as the fuzziness in his head got denser and denser. 

And then, suddenly, he could breathe again. Hancock gasped as the hand left his face, and found his mouth empty. Deegan still leaned over him, one hand wrapped around his saliva-slick cock. His face was flushed and his breaths were coming in hard pants. When Hancock craned his head, he could see that Deegan was squeezing the base of his dick tightly. 

“Let’s move this along.” He said tightly, as his eyes roved over Hancock’s face. Sole drew her fingers out, leaving Hancock aching, empty, and keening for touch. 

“Get up.” Sole said commandingly, leaning over him to hook both hands under his torso. She yanked him up as easily as if he were a child, and let Deegan insert himself into the spot Hancock had been occupying. 

“You’ve been such a good boy.” She said softly, the tip of a finger ghosting down the side of his length. It was enough to make him shudder. “Keep being good and maybe we’ll let you finish again. Otherwise… well. We might finish without you.” 

“Please let me,” Hancock begged, taking a chance to palm one heavy breast. “Please… I need it.” 

Sole kissed him firmly and guided him back down onto his back. Beneath him, Deegan settled him on his hips and spread his legs. He could feel the press of Deegan’s length against his entrance. He wanted to roll his hips down and take it, but the fear of making them stop kept him rooted in place. 

Sole crawled over him to kneel above the both of them. One hand reached behind to grasp Hancock’s leaking erection. With a pleased sigh, she lined it up and sank down in one quick movement. Almost immediately after, Deegan rolled his hips forward and the tip of his own length once again slid in. 

Sole weighed at least fifty pounds more than he did, maybe more; with her seated above him, and Deegan pinning him from below, he was trapped in place, as surely as if they’d tied him down. Sole arched her back above him. One hand reached up to pinch a nipple as she rocked her hips. Below him, Deegan grabbed his hip hard enough to bruise, keeping him still as he set his own rhythm. Hancock could feel his hot breath on his neck.    
  
He reached up and traced the contours of Sole’s stomach as she smiled down at him. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair hung around her face, just begging him to tangle his hands in it. 

“You’re so beautiful like this.” she said, panting. Her hand drifted from her breast down to her mound and pressed there. “Trapped in between us. You fucking love this, don’t you?” 

Hancock tried to speak, and hissed instead as teeth clamped down on the meat of his neck. A hand reached around and tweaked one of his nipples harshly. The hiss turned into a breathless moan, and amplified when Deegan let go and lapped at the sore flesh he’d left behind. A particularly hard thrust from Deegan pushed Hancock up and into Sole hard; her eyes fluttered closed and her back arched. The hand in between her legs sped up, brushing against Hancock’s overheated length as he was pushed up into her again and again. Hancock wonder hazily if the bed was going to break below them, but couldn’t break himself to care. 

“John,” Sole breathed. She only called him that when she was close. “ _ John,”  _ she said again, and lost it. 

The thrusting stopped as Sole writhed above him. Her hand stopped its movement to dig fingernails into his side instead; Hancock replaced her hand with his own, flicking and pressing and watching as her spasms doubled in intensity. Her insides squeezed him erratically. He could feel it as her orgasm faded and finally subsided, and she bent down to give him a slow kiss before she raised her hips gently and let him slide out. 

Deegan didn’t give him even a millisecond of rest. The minute Sole was clear, he sat up, taking Hancock with him, and flipped them to once again press Hancock into the bed. Dragging Hancock’s hips up, Deegan pushed his head down and started thrusting again. Hancock’s length hardened up again and strained into the empty air, desperate to bury itself in something and find relief. 

Sole stretched alongside them, contented as a cat, and watched. She traced Hancock’s ripped lips with one hand and smiled as he chased them with his tongue, trying to catch a little bit of her taste on them. Then, fingers slick with spit, she reached out and wrapped her hand around his cock and twisted gently. 

“F-fuck…” Hancock panted. Deegan’s thrusting was pressing that spot deep within him, delivering shocks of pleasure up and down his spine, and Sole’s hand was moving in perfect coordination, light enough to be teasing and firm enough to be enticing. Hancock tried to thrust into that hand and keened when Deegan wrapped an iron hand around his hip and yanked him back up again. 

“Nice try.” the bigger ghoul growled, and sped up. Sole took pity on him and tightened her hand. 

It was finally too much. With a wordless curse, Hancock came into the mattress. Rope after rope of white, milky fluid painted the bedspread under him. He watched, dazedly, as Sole caught the last drip of it and brought her fingers to her mouth to taste it. 

Above him, Deegan’s thrusts slowed and his hips stuttered. Then, one hard gripping Hancock’s hip hard enough to bruise, he buried his head in Hancock’s back and groaned as he too came. A few leftover pulses of pleasure coursed through him as Hancock felt Deegan’s cock spurting inside him. Deegan kept his position until his cock had gone half-soft and then withdraw carefully, so Hancock could collapse to the bed. 

Sole looked at him, her body covered with sweat and her thighs wet with his fluid, and pulled him up against her. His thin body fit perfectly into the curve of his. She nuzzled his neck and sighed contently. 

“So? Worth it?” she asked lazily. 

“ _ So  _ fucking worth it, babe.” he replied, tracing one hand along her forearm. 

They both sat up finally as Deegan hunted down his missing clothes, donned his trousers, and replaced his cabbie hat. He didn’t bother sliding on a shirt or shoes, just bundled them up.

“We’ll leave tomorrow. I’ll put in a good word with my employer before you meet him, let him know you’ve … met my expectations.” the big ghoul smiled down at them. Hancock grinned back. 

“Let him know that if he’s looking for a long-term contract. We’d be, uh, happy to oblige.” he replied. Sole nodded her agreement and wrapped an arm around Hancock as Deegan waved them goodnight and slipped out the door, still shirtless. He leaned back into her and sighed contentedly as she breathed into his neck. 

“Think we can get him to come back to Sanctuary with us?” he asked. Sole snorted and pinched him on the arm. 

“No, but I bet we can convince him to leave a little late tomorrow.” she compromised. Hancock shared in her devious grin and let her manhandle him under the covers, already dreaming of what the morning might have in store for them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Drop me a line if you liked it or have a prompt idea!


End file.
